hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season
Below is the Timeline of the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season, documenting all the storm formations, strengthening, weakening, landfalls, extratropical transitions, as well as dissipation. The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2018, and lasted until November 30. The timeline will include information, when it becomes available, which was not operationally released, meaning that information from post-storm reviews by the National Hurricane Center, such as information on a storm that was not operationally warned about, will be included. The graphical bar below gives a brief overview of storm activity during the season, and for convenience, the storm's maximum intensity is included as a color bar. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:C2 text:Alberto from:28/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:C1 text:Beryl from:03/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C1 text:Chris from:06/12/2018 till:19/12/2018 color:TS text:Debby bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June ;June 1 *0000 UTC - The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season officially begins. July *No tropical or subtropical cyclone formed during the month of July. August ;August 9 *0900 UTC - Subtropical Depression One forms 120 miles north-east of the Grand Bahama. *1800 UTC - Subtropical Depression One transitions into a tropical depression. ;August 10 *2100 UTC - Tropical Depression One strengthens into Tropical Storm Alberto ;August 12 *0900 UTC - Tropical Storm Alberto strengthens into a Category 1 hurricane. ;August 13 *0900 UTC - Hurricane Alberto weakens back to a tropical storm. ;August 14 *0900 UTC - Tropical Storm Alberto strengthens back into a Category 1 hurricane. ;August 16 *0300 UTC - Hurricane Alberto strengthens into a Category 2 hurricane. *0900 UTC - Hurricane Alberto attains its peak intensity of 967mb, 105 mph. *2100 UTC - Hurricane Alberto weakens into a tropical storm. ;August 17 *1500 UTC - Tropical Storm Alberto strengthens back into a Category 1 hurricane. ;August 18 *0300 UTC - Hurricane Alberto weakens back into a tropical storm. *1500 UTC - Tropical Storm Alberto dissipates. ;August 28 *2100 UTC - Subtropical Storm Beryl forms near Bermuda. ;August 30 *2100 UTC - Subtropical Storm Beryl transitions into a tropical storm. September ;September 1 *0300 UTC - Tropical Storm Beryl strengthens into a Category 1 hurricane. *0900 UTC - Hurricane Beryl weakens back into a tropical storm. ;September 3 *1500 UTC - Tropical Depression Three forms off the coast of Africa. *2100 UTC - Tropical Depression Three strengthens into Tropical Storm Chris. ;September 4 *0300 UTC - Tropical Storm Beryl dissipates near Newfoundland. ;September 6 *0900 UTC - Tropical Storm Chris strengthens into a Category 1 hurricane. *0900 UTC - Hurricane Chris attains its peak intensity of 990mb, 85 mph. ;September 9 *1800 UTC - Hurricane Chris is absorbed by another cyclone. October *No tropical or subtropical cyclone formed in the month of October November ;November 30 *2359 UTC - The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season offically ends. *No tropical or subtropical cyclone formed in the month of November. December ;December 6 *2100 UTC - Subtropical Storm Debby forms in the central Atlantic. ;December 15 *1500 UTC - Subtropical Storm Debby attains its peak intensity of 999mb, 50 mph. ;December 19 *0300 UTC - Subtropical Storm Debby is absorbed by a large extratropical cyclone. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes